


It Ain't So Bad, Moondust.

by hirusen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Flirting, Gen, Gentleness, Memories, Mild Language, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Derelict (Destiny), Trust Issues, Using The Light (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Idea's been in my head for a while.
Relationships: The Drifter (Destiny) & Eris Morn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	It Ain't So Bad, Moondust.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea's been in my head for a while.

Drifter wasn't gonna lie, he did jump when a Hive portal suddenly opened up on his ship. His Trust is gripped tight in his palm as he waits for who or whatever is gonna walk out of that thing, so you can imagine his surprise when Eris Morn of all people stumbles out, looking haggard to all hell, clutching an injury on her right side as she limps only a few more steps forward before stumbling. Instinct kicks in and Drifter lurches forward, catching her in his arms as she groans in either annoyance or pain, or both.

"You don't look so good, Sister." "I am fine." "Bull." Drifter bites out, only to have Eris shove him away as best as she can given her current state, somehow making it to one of the more stable chairs he has around, and almost throwing herself down on it. "Unless there's some other reason you're here?" Drifter asked, silence his only answer, but it spoke more than Eris's words could've in that moment; she did want something from him, but now wasn't the time to ask for it. Eris gripped Drifter's gloves hard enough that he could feel the fabric starting to give way as he reached for her, but he didn't care, continuing to reach for the armor straps that was hiding her injuries.

"Don't fight me, Eris." Drifter groaned, Eris trying to wiggle as far away from him as she could; neither of them really liked each other after all, and neither liked to ask for help--too stubborn for their own lives, if he's being honest. "I said I'm fine, rat." Drifter let out a loud huff. "Will you let me just look at 'em? If they ain't bad, I'll leave you be, and if they are I'll patch ya up. Deal?" Eris stiffened for a moment before her grip loosened a little on his hands. Taking the motion as an agreement, Drifter began to undo the straps of her armor, being gentle when he removed it as to not agitate her injury.

Eris stared at Drifter in disbelief; Germaine wasn't normally like this, wanting to help someone other than himself out. They had met a few times before that dreaded pit, and Eris always thought that the man was kind enough if not a little too cagey and paranoid. Granted, that was because the man was reborn in the most horrid Age in known Guardian history, so perhaps it had been founded on something. Drifter pealed back the body suit that was underneath and saw that she was indeed sporting a rather nasty wound; Taken inflicted and already looking infected from the sterile neutrinos that always scatter from the Taken when they do...well, anything. "I'mma have ta patch you up, Sister." Eris growled.

"Hey! We had a deal, remember?" "That I do, Germaine, but I still--" Eris cut herself off at the look of surprise that snapped across Drifter's face at the name. "...I didn't think you'd remember an old coot like me." A small smile curved his lips as he stood and went to fetch a med kit. Not really wanting the Drifter to tend to her wounds--she knows how to treat them herself--she started to stand up, but she froze when she heard a Nightstaker bow being drawn and suddenly a tether was pinned next to her, Eris grunting as it bound her in place. "Don't you move." She snapped her head up and there stood Drifter, indeed a Void bow in his hands, another arrow aimed right for her.

Eris found this strange since, for as long as she's known the man, he was a Titan. "...Why can you do that?" "An icy hell planet that took away all of my friends and forced me to accept the Darkness to survive; fucked up my Light, and now I can do whatever the hell I want with it." "Are you still..?" "Nah, Sister, I'm just a Lightbearer; never been one of you Guardians, even though some of us Dark Age Risen like to think that we are." He must be talking about Lord Saladin and Lord Shaxx. "Now sit." Eris gritted her teeth and glared at him, but listened.

A few moments later Drifter came back with the med kit (the Tether finally fading away), settling it onto the table nearby and opening it up, but didn't take anything out, instead coming back over to her. Drifter wasn't surprised when Eris had a death grip on his wrists when he reached for the veil that covered her eyes. "...Let me see, kid." Eris ground her teeth together and shook her head; she doesn't want anyone to see what happened to her, what she was forced to do to survive in that pit. Drifter knelt down, hands still trying to reach for the veil and locked his eyes with Eris.

Eris was stunned. Drifter's eyes...were soft. Gentle. "Eris, let me see." His voice was as well. Was this some trick he was playing with the Darkness in his Light? No, it...it didn't feel like it was, but... "...I get it: yer scared." Eris, who had begun to be lost in thought, snapped her attention back to the man kneeling before her. "But you don't gotta be." Drifter saw that Eris didn't believe his words, letting out a sigh and moving one of his hands back, his other cupping her cheek. "Look, I've done some shit I ain't proud of, I've lost people who I've loved dearly, I've seen and survived the war between the Warlords and Iron Lords, and can tell you about things you wouldn't believe. I understand that people sometimes have to take real drastic measures to survive, but unlike everyone else in this messed up system, I ain't gonna judge you."

"H-How..." Eris started, unsure of what to do or say, especially with such real honesty on Drifter's face as he spoke. "...Why?" Eris finally asked, Drifter understanding what she was referring to. "Just need to see if I cause you more pain than usual; could mean a deeper infection than you might've originally thought." Silence swallowed them, almost suffocating to Eris while Drifter didn't seem that bothered by it. Finally she nodded her head.

Drifter stood back up then and slowly moved his hands back towards her veil; she didn't try to stop him this time.

As it was slowly pealed away from her head, Eris's eyes squinted for a second, not having been exposed to full light in a very long time and was honestly very grateful that Drifter's interior wasn't lit very brightly. "You know...for most likely being blind when you did this, you did a damn good job." Surprise shot through Eris, her eyes locking with Drifter's and saw the genuine honesty and softness in them. She was so stunned by his remark that she didn't notice as he took off her hood until her hair spilled over her shoulders. A solid hook smashed into Drifter's jaw, making him stumble back a few steps as the sound of his teeth snapping together echoed in the room for a moment. "Fuckin' hell, Moondust! No need to go punchin' me!" He will admit she had good reflexes though.

Her long, ebony hair settled at the base of her shoulder blades, an honestly surprising choice for a Hunter as they don't like for their hair to get caught up on things out in the wilds if they didn't wear their helmet. But, given that Eris likes to cover up most of the time... "...You look nice." "Oh, do I?" Eris growled out, Drifter chuckling a little bit. "Well, I mean, you do have an extra eye, but it's still lovely." Now he was flirting and that was so strange to see after so many years have passed. "Does Orin approve of you flirting with everyone you see?" Pain streaked across his face.

"...What happened?" "She..." Drifter let out a long breath, stepping back into Eris's personal space. "She went looking for something, and I haven't seen her in a few Ages." "You're worried she's gone?" Drifter shrugged. "Well if she isn't, I doubt she'll be the Orin I know." There was something in his words that told Eris that he already knew what happened to her, but didn't want to say and the pain of the memories she drug up were already too much to deal with. Drifter reached out and gathered Eris's hair in one of his hands, carefully sweeping it over one of her shoulders. "...Let's get you patched up, yeah?" "...Alright."

She'll have to wait until some time has passed before asking Drifter how to understand the Darkness.


End file.
